It's not easy being Harry
by Emvi Weasley
Summary: Harry está harto de que le traten como un heroe sin sentimientos que nunca puede ser derrotado y, tras que mencionen a Sirius, llora desconsoladamente...pero hay alguien que quiere consolarlo...H-L, muy poquito, casi ni se ve...


Este fic vino a mi en momentos de tristeza y cuando estaba biendo un video hecho por un fan con este mismo titulo y aquí está. En realidad siento pena por Harry porque le han pasado muchas desgracias en tan pocos años. Digo que este fic contiene Spoilers del 5º libro, así que quien no lo haya leido no lo recomiendo.  
  
IS NOT EASY BEING HARRY  
  
Ya tenia suficiente. No lo soportava mas. Sentia que iba a explotar. Y ahora, por culpa de todo el horror que habia guardado dentro todos estos años, casi todo el colegio le estaba mirando sorprendido.  
  
Habia perdido los nervios de repente y allí, en medio del Gran Comedor, se habia puesto a gritarle a la gente, descargando su furia, el dolor que le comia por dentro. Los profesores lo miraban con pena, pero sin detenerlo.  
  
Hermione habia mencionado a Sirius cuando sabia que era un tema tabú delante de Harry. Empezó a decirle a Harry que Sirius habia estado mal durante sus ultimos meses de vida y que seguramente ahora era feliz.  
  
- Insunuas que se lo merecia?- dijo rompiendo sin querer un plato de la mesa.  
  
- No he dicho eso Harry...-dijo ella tratando de calmarle.  
  
No queria calmarse. Queria sacar todo el dolor. Tenia ganas de pegar a Hermione, de herirle; queria que ella sintiera un poco de dolor que el sentia.  
  
- Hermione, no sabes lo que dices.- dijo el ojiverde.- tu no sabes nada. Tu nunca has perdido a alguien que quisiers.  
  
Hermione permanecia callada. Todos lo hacian. Miraban a Harry sorprendidos, incluso Draco Malfoy.  
  
Porfin las lagrimas salieron. Harry empezó a verlo todo borroso a causa de esas lagrimas que no le importaba lo mas minimo sacar. Cogió una jarra de la mesa y la tiró al suelo, haciendo que se rompiera.  
  
- Me da igual todo!- chilló  
  
Le dio una patada al banco y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, hacia el lago.  
  
Todos pensaban que era facil ser el famoso Harry Potter, y eso le enfurecia. Habia perdido a sus padres, habia perdido a Sirius. Ya no le quedaba nada.  
  
Y lloró.  
  
Lloró por sus seres queridos  
  
Lloró por no tener a Sirius a su lado  
  
Lloró por estar solo  
  
Lloró por haber nacido  
  
Le desgarraba por dentro solo en pensar en Sirius; en su rostro de comprension.  
  
Y ahora estaba solo ante todo el sufrimiento.  
  
- Solo...- murmuró.  
  
- No estas solo.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
Harry se giró con el rostro empanyado en lagrimas. Detrás suyo habia una chica de cabellos rubios, de una edad a la de Ginny, con la bufanda de Ravenclaw y con los ojos brillantes, causados por las lagrimas que ella tambien habia derramado.  
  
Harry se secó las làgrimas con la manga rapidamente mientras Luna se sentaba a su lado.  
  
- No te avergüences por tener sentimientos Harry- dijo Luna sonriendole a pesar de que su rostro estaba mojado. Harry pensó que se veia muy guapa así.  
  
- Tambien lloras? Por tu madre supongo.- dijo harry mirandola.  
  
- Si.- dijo ella sinceramente.- suelo hablarle aunque no me oiga y muchas veces me pasa. He presenciado lo del Gran Comedor. Los tienes a todos acojonaos. Ron y Hermione te estan buscando porque pensaban que te ibas a cortar las venas.  
  
Harry rió debilmente. La verdad esque no sonaba tan mal la opcion de las venas, aunque a decir verdad se estaba vastante bien hablando con Luna Lovegood.  
  
- Se lo que sientes. Una gran impotencia y dolor. Te duele tanto el corazon que quieres hacer que pare de latir para irte con tus seres queridos. - dijo Luna sabiamente.  
  
Harry asintió y mas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, siguiendo el rastro que habian dejado las anteriores.  
  
- Sabes que hago cuando estoy triste por la muerte de mi madre?-Harry negó con la cabeza.- Dejo que mi padre me mime. Seguidamente cogió la cabeza de Harry y la puso cuidadosamente en su falda, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.- pero como tu no tienes padre...yo te lo haré.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos cuando Luna empezó a acariciarle afectuosamente la cabeza y a juguetear con su pelo azabache. Harry se desahogó aun mas dejando que las lagrimas cayeran libremente, vaciando su interior, mientras Luna lo consolaba como si fuera un niño pequeño que necesitaba afecto. Y quizas lo era.  
  
FIN  
  
N/A:Se que es cutre pero...es lo que hay. Se siente! Bueno, ya habeis visto que es un poco Harry y Luna..no mucho pero...algo es algo. 


End file.
